freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats of Free Realms
This page is for any warriors who want to add their name and description. It'll go alphabetically by your warrior name. Just go ahead and add the name and description of yourself or anyone else you know. Use the example shown below. If you need any help just ask Darkheart for help! Thanks! (: Example: Warrior name:______ Real name:______ Gender:______ Current Clan:_____ Warrior Cats A: B: Warrior name: Bubblestar / Real name: Derpy Bubblesar / Codenamed: N/A / Gender: She-Cat Current Clan: Aurora Clan C: D: Warrior name: DarkBlazing Star / Real name: DarkBlazing Star / Codenamed: "Blackfire" / Gender:Tomcat Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior name: Darkstar / Real Name: Darkheart / Codenamed: "Blackrose" / Gender: she-cat Current Clan: Darkrose Clan E: Warrior Name: Eagle Star / Real name: Tony Eaglepaw / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: Tomcat Current Clan: Shattered Clan, Warrior Name: Night Claw / Real Name: Erin Nightshade / Codenamed: "Nightstar" / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Bloody Moon Clan (not going to stay) F: Warrior Name: Foxstar / Real Name: Christopher Foxface / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender Tomcat / Current Clan: Eclipse Clan G: H: I: J: Warrior Name: Jayfeather / Real Name: Jayfeather / Codenamed: "Bird's Echo" / Gender: she-cat / Current clan: DarkBlaze Clan K: L: Warrior Name: Leopardstar / Real Name: Leopardstar / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Poison Oak Clan M: Warrior Name: Mintleaf / Real Name: Crescent Moon / Codenamed: N.A. / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior Name: MoonClaw / Real Name: Jess Moon / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Cat name: MoonStar / Real name: Legend MoonStar / Codenamed: "Black Moon" / Gender: she-cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of Darknightmare clan N: O: P: Rogue Name: Primus / Real Name: Corrupt Energy / Codenamed: "Old Burns" / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: None (Rogue as of 2011) Q: R: Warrior Name: Ravenstar / Real Name: Ravenflight / Codenamed: "Cold Judgment" / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan Warrior Name: Rose Star / Real Name: Rose Star / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Meadow Clan S: Kit name: Shadowlight Kit / Real name: Renesmeé Jacob / Codenamed:Shadow / Gender she-cat current clan: poison oak Clan ~Warrior Name: Shatteredstar ~Game Name: Shatteredheårt ~Gender: She-cat ~Current Clan: BloodclawClan Apprentice Name: Shadow paw / Real Name: Jaaon Bravemask / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior Name: Shattered Star / Real Name: Jake FireFall / Codenamed: Hawk-Eye / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: Shattered Clan Kit Name: Snowkit / Real Name: SnowCrystal / Codenamed: N.A / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior Name: Swifteyes/ Real Name: Swift Eyes / Codenamed: NA / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan Warrior Name: Black Shadow/ Real Name: Redd Rockerzz/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: Shadowzz Clan/ Previous Clan: Skyfall Clan T: U: V: W: X: Y: Z: Warrior Cats Descriptions Add descriptions of warrior cats that you know and don't forget to add yourself as well -DarkBlazing Star: He is the leader of DarkBlaze clan and he does his best to protect his clan, he would rather lose a life then have someone in his clan get hurt. DarkBlazing star is very hard to anger but when he does get angry it doesn't end well, if you show him your not an enemy he is very kind. he is very strong and you don't want to get on his bad side. he has two sons and three daughters there names are Epikk, Jake FireFall, Jess Moon, Blue/Snow kit and ashley bluegem. he often acts very mysterious and he holds many secrets. he somtimes will show no emotion he also loves the darkness. he is online alot of the time. you sometimes might see him lurking around briarwood but you will usually find him in greenwood forest or near it. -Darkstar: She is the leader of Darkrose Clan. She's a big, reddish and black she-cat with many allies. She's not one who likes fights and arguements but will defend her Clan at any cost. She has a daughter named Willowbreeze who is the Clan's medicine cat and also enjoys fostering kits without mothers. She is unable to get on the Free Realms website because of computer problems but is keeping in touch threw this website. She once co-lead Aurora Clan with Bubblestar awhile but then left seeking a Clan of her own. Now she has Darkrose Clan. And that's where she'll stay. -Eagle Star: 2nd leader of Shattered Clan Eagle Star is now in the hands of a new kid in real. Shattered Star gave this player to a friend he would always trust and now they are both leader of Shattered Clan. Eagle Star is a big golden tom with dark red eyes and black ear tips and tail with black paws. you wan't see him alot everything about him is unknown. -Jayfeather: She is the medicine cat of DarkBlaze Clan. She is a medium sized grey warrior with blind blue eyes. Don't think for a second she can't fight because she is blind. She is a strong warrior who has fought in many battles. She has a scar on one of her sides, from a fight with Forest Clan. You can usually find her in Greenwood forest, or in Seaside. -Legend MoonStar: She is a warrior of Darknightmare Clan. A small deadly rogue cat with a purple pelt and daggered with black-stripes. -Primus: He is a rogue who started as a medicine cat, and the leader of 2 clans. He has several personalities, making his motives a mystery. A veteran, he believes that the Warrior Code is restricting, and lives as what some would call an outlaw or ghost to the clans. Primus can be dark, finding humor in negative events among the clans. At the same time, he has a soft side for his friends and allies. Despite his rogue status, Primus is respectful towards most clan cats, provided that their intentions are pure. Offline quite a lot, due to athletic reasons. ._. Normally wanders around Sacred Grove, looking for some amusement. - Ravenstar: She's the leader of DarkmoonClan. She is a large black cat with purple eyes. She has a variety of scars all over her body from many fights; some from cats, some from wolves, one with a snake, etc. She has half of a tail and wears the teeth of wolves over her claws from her many bad encounters with wolves. Despite her appearance she is fairly kind and treats others with respect until they have done wrong to her. Once you get on her bad side it's difficult to earn forgiveness. The one thing she hates most is traitors, because her own kits decided to spread a rumor about her in order to recruit all of her cats into their own Clans. Then both of the Clans she lead (RavenClan and DarkmoonClan) were struggling to she picked one to save, which had to be Darkmoon. She combined her two Clans after making that decision. Because of this, if you betray her then you will never be forgiven. She gave up on forgiveness for such things long ago. -ShadowlightKit: She is a kit of Poison Oak. She have a White fur with a white furry tail that have shadow of white spots on her body and she have big beautiful Aquamarine eyes and pointy ears like a werewolf even through she part wolf. She got her name when her parents saw shadow of spots on her back and could not make it out Shadowlight Kit live with her mother and two older sisters in poison oak even though she the deputy kit she have to act better, wrong she act like every other kit curious and go on adventures with the other kits when they are bored. Shadow been through a lot for a month like seeing her own clan trying to battling Black paw werewolf pack serval of times.Shadow know alot of cats in other clan even her birth clan eclipse but she also know some werewolfs through out her journey in blackspores, she know one leader in nightfall and know a pup in another pack she also knew wolfs in black paw who are nice and wont hurt her. -Shattered Star: He is the leader of Shattered Clan. He is a big black tom with a white tail tip and white paws and belly along with white eyes and a scar that gos across his nose from a wolf that attacked him. He will die before any of his clanmates do and will die nine times for his clan to be safe. Shattered Star will be subborn at times but under that is an under standing cat with a life of trust of his family and the truth that makes him a great leader. To him the clan must always come first even above him self to any small kit to the oldest elder. His nickname Hawk Eye is one he hates but also cares about. That nick name is true because he can see whats around him even behind him with out looking! Hawk Eye was also his name from his former clan Dark Blaze. Anytime anyone asked him what his favort clan was Dark Blaze Clan was always the first one. He always thinks about his home clan: Ice Clan that so long ago now seems like a dream his leader Ice Star -Kat Glade- has dispeard along with his oldest brother Thorn Kit who at the time was finally named Thorn Growl after he and Ice Star fell from a waterfall in battle to keep Shattered Star - his name was Ghost Kit at the time- safe. He is fast on his feet and always ready to speak to his family about things he s not scared to stand up to anyone or anything. "Rather Die In Battle For My Clan Then Watch Them Get Hurt." -Shattered Star -Shatteredstar: She's the leader of BloodclawClan. She's a slender long legged she-cat with a light grey pelt, spotted with dark grey and blue grey, and has a tan stripe down her back. She has a fluffy black tail, thats been torn in half in a territory battle. She has many other scars from various species such a cats, wolves, two legs, and so on. Her eyes are blue, but only her right one has managed to stay claw-free. She gets irritated eailsy, but hides it with humor. Shatteredstar is fierce in battle, especialy when she feels strongly about the cause. If you do her wrong she will do everything she can do get her revenge, and those who help her shall be helped back when they need it. Shes a former Black Paw Werewolf Pack member, allthough Alex no longer knows who she is. She may not seem like it at first, but shes an over thinker. She thinks about the things shes said, the way she said it, what she could've said diffrently, and how much better it could've came out. The most important things to her are her clan, and her closest clan mates. She will, and has before, fight to the death for their happiness. -Swifteyes: She is the deputy of DarkmoonClan. She's a large all silvery-gray she-cat with vibrant sea-blue eyes. Named for her ability to spot things before others do. Her left ear is torn from a former skirmish with EclipseClan and has several battle scars here and there from encounters with other cats. She is usually nice and patient, but has a temper. Like other cats from her clan, she has wolf-teeth claws over her regular ones. She dislikes trespassers who refuse to leave and cats/clans who pick fights for no reason. You can always find her standing guard over her clan's territory, looking for any trespassing cats. She is a strong upholder of the Warrior Code and believes all cats should obey it. She enjoys spending time with her friends and loyal clan mates. She doesn't like fighting or arguing, but will do anything to protect and defend her clan.